


he followed me back

by krucxa



Series: don't remind me of this one either [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Time Skips, does that even exist lmao, half of this is just texting and insta posts, instagram au, it's pretty short and i'm sorry fot that, that might be confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Jisung just made a mistake. He made a huge mistake and he was really close to panicking now. God, Minho's gonna think that he's some kind of a stalker, isn't he? Oh lord, but hey, what's that?@leemnh started following you.Wait, what?





	he followed me back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in between my classes and I thought that I could post it, because why not?
> 
> also, i might write a sequel with Jeongin joining them and them being a healthy poly couple, kjsdhgjksd would anyone be interested?

jESUS FUCK HE L P  


I WAS LOWKEY STALKING MINHO’S INSTA  


ABND I ACCIDENTALLY FOLLOWED HIM  


WHAT DO I D O

**freckles:** well  
**freckles:** a lot of people are following him  
**freckles:** after all, he’s not the most popular boy in this school for no reason  
**freckles:** so tbh it’s not that big of a deal  
**freckles:** he probably isn’t even gonna notice that it’s u anyway? 

thank  


that helps  


I was liek really close to a mental breakdown over here

**freckles:** you’re welcome

I know I should’ve come with this to u  


wAIT WHAT THE FUKC JHSDKJ

**freckles:**?? 

HE FUCKIGN  


HE FOLLOWED ME BACK

**freckles:** no waY

YES WAY  


JESUS CHRI S T ON A MOTORBIKE

●

“What am I supposed to do now?” whined the big pile of blankets currently lying on Felix’s bed. Changbin looked at it, slightly irritated. 

“You could stop being a drama queen, for example.” 

The pile of blankets moved, and Jisung’s face revealed itself from it. It has already been two days since that incident happened, but the boy still wasn’t over it. 

“It’s not like the world’s gonna end if he sees your selfie’s on his dash,” added Felix, while trying (and failing) to put on a shirt. 

“But what if he thinks that I look ugly in them?” 

Changbin was this close to pushing him off the bed. 

“He won’t, your stupid face is cute as heck, now shut up and let me study for tomorrow’s exam in peace, ” he hissed and Jisung whined again, crawling deeper into the blankets. 

●

♡ 365 | **leemnh:** ✨

**jimix:** you look so handsome omg

●

“Have you seen his recent photo? He looked so good, I’m so weak,” Jisung murmured to Chan. They were now in the class, so he was mindful of the teacher, but he still had to talk about this or he’d just explode. 

“Yeah, it was nice, I guess,” Chan whispered back. 

“It wasn’t just nice, it was a masterpiece, you fool,” Jisung corrected, before getting hit in the face with a pencil. He glared at the culprit, who turned out to be Changbin. 

“he literally takes the same class and you’re not even being as quiet as you think you are, It’d be a miracle if he hadn’t hear that, you idiot,” scolded the older and Jisung quickly glanced at Minho. The boy wasn’t looking in their direction, but he had a slight smile on his face, and Jisung hoped that he didn’t hear his whining. 

●

♡ 47 | **hjisung:** felt cute in this ♥

_leemnh_ liked your photo

●

“Guys, Minho just liked the photo I posted on instagram, I can die happily,” he announced dramatically, before falling onto Changbin’s bed. He sighed dreamily, his hands landing above his heart. 

“See, I told you it’s gonna be okay,” said Changbin, rolling his eyes at him. 

●

_@leemnh_ commented on your photo.

**leeminh:** aren’t you always cute tho?

●

“Guess what!” Jisung shouted at a half-awake Changbin. The boy glared at the pout the other boy was giving, sipping slowly on his coffee, until he sighed dejectedly. 

“What,” he muttered. 

“He fucking left a comment on my photo, ya boy is about to have a stroke,” Jisung replied with a fake smile on his face. 

●

♡ 97 | **bangchan:** _@hjisung_ thank you for this photo!

**hjisung:** thank u for being a fantastic model!

●

“Being a photography major sucks,” whined Jisung, clutching his camera in his slightly clammy hands. 

“Didn’t you say you love being one like a week ago?” asked Chan, giving him a puzzled look. 

“Yeah, but now I have to ask a random person to model for me because we have to make a beautiful photo of a beautiful person and you all suck.” 

Changbin shoot him a glare, while Chan kicked his shin under the table. 

“Why don’t you ask Minho, then?” barked Felix. 

●

i hate all of u

**freckles:** ?? 

okay so I asked him  


like if he would be my model  


because I was desperate at this point right

**freckles:** oh my god I was only joking

I K N O W  


but  


imagine this  


he fuckign  


looked me directly in the eye  


and said yES

**freckles:** fjasdkhfksd are you? serious?? 

unfortunately, I really am

**binnie:** if you die while you’re taking his photos i’m stealing all your flannels

thank  


u’re really helping me here

●

♡ 217 | **hjisung:** _@leemnh_ is really great at modeling tbh

●

“That’s a pretty good photo,” complimented Chan when they met up at the school library. Jisung nodded with a smile. He knew it was, and was very proud of it turned out. The professor was impressed with it, so Jisung was grinning brightly for the whole day. 

“Hey, look, you’re on his instagram,” added Felix after a few minutes consisting of them studying. Jisung looked at him starled, before the boy handed him his phone. 

●

♡ 283 | **leemnh:** _@hjisung_ the photographer being the one who’s modeling, ha

**softlypink:** who is this cutie omg  
**jimix:** he kinda looks like a hamster  
**mincute:** his smile is so adorable?

●

“I gained like sixty followers because of this, what the fuck,” muttered Jisung, staring at the number in amazement. 

“That’s what you get for hanging out with our popular boy,” replied Felix, snatching his phone back. 

“Hey, don’t look, he’s heading towards us!” whisper yelled Chan, and Jisung tried very hard not to turn around, failing miserably. 

●

♡ 194 | **leemnh:** hanging out with _@hjisung_! ♥

**mingyah:** ahhhh now i’m jealous!!  
**taetae:** you look rlly cute together

●

“He grew so tall since I first saw him in middle school,” mused Jisung, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie, that almost covered his whole palms, making it look like he had sweater paws. 

“You’re just saying that because you’re short,” teasingly murmured Felix, who was lying beside him on Changbin’s bed in their dorm. 

“Not as short as Changbin, though,” he mumbled back. 

“I heard that, you asshole.” 

●

♡ 134 | **hjisung:** _@chxngbin_ you actually look good for once in your life

**chxngbin:** i will murder you

●

“He ran into me today in the halls,” announced Jisung, as he came in. Felix looked up at him from where he was sitting on the floor of his dorm, confusion clear on his face. 

“By that I mean, he literally ran into me,” added the (barely) older boy, wincing slightly, and then continued, “I had to change my shirt because he accidentally dumped his coffee all over me.” 

“I don’t know if I should laugh or pity you,” responded Felix. 

“Both,” they heard Changbin’s voice, even though they didn’t even know he was in the room. 

●

♡ 173 | **hjisung:** thank u so much _@leemnh_!!

**leemnh:** you’re welcome ♥

●

“Why does he hold your hand so often?” asked Chan one day, when they were chilling in his dorm. Jisung shrugged. 

“He did this one time when he told me I’m too short to see me in a crowd, something about not wanting to lose me,” he said casually. Chan hummed, his fingers unconsciously tapping his thigh six times. 

“He didn’t do that when he met up with Changbin, though.” 

Jisung just shrugged again. He didn’t have a response to that. 

●

♡ 207 | **hjisung:** tell me i’m pretty

**leemnh:** you actually are the prettiest out there

●

“You know, you don’t have to hold his hand now. There’s only five people here, he won’t get lost,” commented Changbin. They were sitting in Jisung’s room, watching a movie that Felix really wanted to see. Minho’s thumb circled slowly around Jisung’s knuckles two times, before he looked at Jisung with a smile. 

“You can never be too sure,” he replied, his smile widening at the sight of the other boy’s face getting slightly pinkish. 

●

♡ 348 | **leemnh:** isn’t he just the cutest?

**chxngbin:** don’t be so lovey-dovey on the internet, i already see it happen too much in the real life

●

“You’re hiding something from us,” said Felix, sitting aggressively in front of Jisung. The boy gave him a puzzled look. 

“I’m not?” 

“It feels like you are, though. What’s going on between you and Minho?” pressed Felix, his face too close in Jisung’s personal space for him to feel comfortable. He scrunched his nose and looked away from Felix’s searching eyes. 

“It’s. I’m not sure. We’ve been flirting, I think.” 

“Tell me when it’s official,” Felix hummed, backing up a little, a satisfied smile on his lips. 

“I will.”

●

♡ 251 | **leeflx:** _@leemnh_ this guy, i can’t believe him

**jinbum:** this is such a nice photo??

●

They were sitting at the school’s rooftop, Minho’s right arm around Jisung’s shoulders, while his left hand caressed the other boy’s jaw. His eyes were looking at Jisung with so much fondness in them, his cheeks felt hot under the older’s gaze. Minho bumped his nose with the boy’s own and smiled at him, before kissing his cheek softly, lingering there for a few seconds. 

_Yeah_ , Jisung thought, _it’s already pretty official_.


End file.
